I Promise, You Freak
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: " Kill the freak!" After witnessing the death of her parents, Jez's own death was only seconds away- That is, until a mysterious boy appears..


_**Hello! So here is a new short story that i wrote about Jez and Morgead. This idea just came up when I was brainstorming on stuff to write about Ash and Mary-Lynnette. And when i came up with NOTHING with that couple, this idea just came at me like a freaking sumo wrestler. So this my interpretation of how Jez and Morgead may have met. I really really really hope you like it!**_

_**Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD...yet.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

" You're nothing but a freak!" The voices crept out from behind the shadows.

" Useless half creature!" Another voice joined in, unrecognizable from the crowd of strangers.

Jez didn't know what to do. She knelt on the cold wet ground with her hands spread out across the pavement, watching bright red liquid speed it's way towards her fingers. She saw a woman through a blank blur of red hair that covered her eyes. She was on the ground beside her, laying perfectly still. Jez saw a man with his hands just a few inches from her the woman's, spread out like he was trying to reach for her. But above from all that, Jez saw her world covered in crimson.

" How shame full of him, marrying a pest of a human like her!" Another voice yelled, though not quite yelling at Jez. Jez couldn't find a way to respond any of them, all she did was crawl towards the woman and reached for her hand. Jez felt her cheeks become wet and her strange silver eyes stinging. Jez didn't know what was happening.

" Ma.." She squeaked as her fingers found the woman's. She had expected her to get up, hold her hand and walk away from her- but the woman didn't move.

" Ma..?" Jez squeaked again, her eyes staring back to look at the man. She felt an unbearable pain somewhere inside of her, but no matter what, she couldn't figure out where it was from.

" They're dead, brat." The voice came and Jez's chest began to clench. She held on to the woman's fingers tightly, staining her own pale hands with the color of scarlet. More tears poured down her face and mixed with the blood that tainted her cheeks. Jez begged her mother to wake up.

" J..." The silent hush of the letter J sounded out beside Jez, startling her. She quickly turned from her mother, while still holding on to her cold hands, and stared down at her father, who's face was disguised in a mist of shadows.

" Pa..?" Jez felt the tears stream down her face again as her father's weak hands lifted off the ground, trying to reach for her. Jez grabbed the shaking hand and held it tight. But whatever Jez did, she couldn't stop her father's hand from becoming colder and colder with his last seconds.

" R-" Jez's father couldn't finish. He ended in a loud deathly gasp and Jez felt his hand fall limp her tiny ones, becoming as cold as marble. Jez's eyes opened wide as she shook her father, tears streaming out of her large eyes. She held on tight to her father's hand and crawled towards her mother, shaking her gently on the shoulder once again.

" You scums hid it pretty well. This child looks like a normal child to me..." The man behind her said. " Looks _human." _

Jez fell foreward and planted her forehead onto her mother's palm and felt nothing but coldness spread across her skin. Jez grabbed onto her mother's shirt and cried onto the damp floor as the people who murdered her parents stood back and laughed. Jez didn't understand why they killed them, she didn't understand why they didn't kill _her._ All she knew was they killed the two people she loved the most.

" What a freak." Jez's eyes opened wide.

" Freak?" Jez's head turned around and saw every pair of eyes looking back at her, hungry with hated.

" Yea, that's right. You're a worthless _freak!"_ The man said again.

Jez didn't know what they meant, she didn't even know the what the definition of a freak. The word sounded so harsh, so cold. Jez didn't need a definition, she knew they were calling her a monster.

But why?

What made Jez so horrible that they had to kill her parents? Jez thought horribly to herself. Was it because Ma and Pa loved eachother? Jez could always remember the look of her father's eyes whenever her mother came home from the groceries store. Jez didn't know about love, but she knew the look in her father's eyes. The look he'd give Jez just before he lifted her up onto his shoulders. Beautiful eyes, Jez remembered.

But they were gone now.

Her father's eyes wouldn't open anymore. Her father wouldn't look at her. Her father was killed.

" Why..." Jez whispered, turning head towards the men in shadows. Her heart cracked a little more.

" Why? Because they were incompetent. He knew better than to _fall in love _with _that."_ Jez saw the man's scary red eyes fall on her mother. " Then, you were born."

" Don't you mean _hatched_?" The other man said, triggering a small group of laughter targeted towards Jez.

Jez couldn't look at the shadowed men anymore. She turned away from them and just continued to stroke the pale palm of her mother's smooth hands, praying in her head that she'd wake up _somehow._

" Let's end this, guys." The voice hurt Jez's ears. " Let's kill the freak."

Jez didn't bother to look back. She just held bother her parents hands in hers and waited to see them again, together.

" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The footsteps behind Jez halted, and she opened her eyes.

" Scram kid! We're doing business here!" The shadowed men called out.

Jez lifted her head up to find the voice. She knew it couldn't have been once of the men, no, this voice was much softer- higher even. Jez look farther into the alley and found a dark figure, not much taller than herself. It was a boy.

" It's a vampire kid, Lamia even." One of the men called out. Jez looked deeper, this boy was a vampire- like herself.

" Don't give a crap about him, he's just a Blackthorn. We have no business with him."

The boy walked towards Jez and reached the slight area of light, where Jez finally caught a glance of the boy who saved her.

" I'm not special enough." The boy said, his hands balling in fists at his side.

" Night World has nothing to do with you, scram kid, we don't care what happens to you." The men were even meaner to him.

The boy turned to look back at Jez, then to her parents. The boy gave a long glance at her father and Jez could see his fists closing tighter together. The boy looked mad.

" You.." Jez whispered, her eyes glued to the mysterious boy's.

" I'm gonna getchu out of here, okay?" The boy held out a hand.

" They're going to kill me. I'm a freak." Jez whispered, stuttering on the last word.

" I hate grown ups, especially people from the council." The boy said to her.

" They're going to kill me anyways, you can go." Jez said, tilting her head down again.

" The Night World council are jerks." Morgead said- and leaped towards the men in shadows.

Jez opened her eyes wide and quickly turned around to see the boy standing unsteadily on one of the man's shoulder's, pulling on the man's long hair.

" TAKE THAT!" The boy yelled as the man attempted to pry him off his back.

" Why..." Jez whispered again.

" TAKE THAT TOO!" The boy yelled and kicked off the man's back.

" YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The man yelled and grabbed the boy's leg. Jez gave a loud gasp as the man yanked the boy's leg and threw him on the ground.

" Stop it..." Her parent's death replayed in her head.

" KILL THIS BRAT FIRST, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE FREAK!" The man grabbed onto the boy's shirt and lifted him of the ground. The boy barely moved.

" Stop.." The other man was descending towards Jez, with a large knife in one hand, sharp and spilled with her parent's blood. Jez's eyes teared up as all she could see was the boy struggling against the other men.

" Time to kill the freak." The man in front of her laughed and lifted his knife clean into the air.

Jez's heart was beating fast, pounding against her chest as if someone was hammering it from the inside. Her blood was boiling within her and every nerve in her body froze like icy tendrils. She heard the boy scream and the man's knife sliced the air.

_Drip Drip._

Jez's blood slid onto the wet ground.

She saw the knife beside her cheek, stained with her own blood. She felt the burning on her right cheek as the blood slid off her face. The man had missed.

" Let's just finish _this _brat off first, he's nothing but a BlackThorn. We can take care of the Redfern after." The other man dangled the struggling boy in his hands and Jez saw the evil smile draw across the face of the man who had attacked her. Jez saw numb on the ground, her eyes wide and staring at the boy who was trying to punch the man. Jez's heart was shaking.

" Finish you off right now, how about that?" The man cleaned off the blood from the tip of his knife and tapped it against the boy's chest. " How special, staked before the age of 8."

" OH NO YOU DON'T!" The boy yelled and looked directly at Jez, his eyes screaming at her to run.

" I'll give you a count down." Jez just watched the knife being brought up into the air, just like the before.

Her heart pounded loud in her ears.

" 3. " The man counted.

Jez saw the pain in the boy's eyes.

" 2."

He's telling her to run.

" 1"

And Jez screamed.

Jez voice screeched through the depth of the alley and she felt an intense rush sweep through her body. The men disappeared before her sight and her vision was starting to blur. Darkness was beginning to fill her mind, but Jez didn't care. She looked into the boy's bright green eyes as though they were the only focus left in her vision. Those green eyes stared back at her, so wide and beautiful.

And before Jez fell into unconsciousness with those bright green eyes in her mind, she heard the fall of the knife on the cold cement ground.

*******************************8

When Jez woke up, she found herself surprisingly warm. She opened both her eyes to stare at the dark indigo sky that hung above her, where the bright starts were beginning to fade away one by one. Jez twisted her head to the side and felt her cheek hit the wet ground. She stared at the blank graffiti wall.

Her parents were not there.

Her mother and father were no longer lying on the ground beside her, no blood taiting Jez's vision. There was no sound, no screams, not even the loud sounds of racing cars. It was absolutely silent.

Jez looked down and found herself covered with a large black jacket, reaching from her chest to her knees, concealing her blood stained blue overalls. Her short curly hair felt wet against the back of her neck and her head throbbed terribly. Jez had never felt this way before.

" You're awake"

Completely beyond Jez's attention, a face appeared before her, covering the sky that was slowly awakening from it's sleep. The face was upside down, but Jez knew he looked familiar. He was the boy from the before.

The boy looked at her with large green eyes, so wide and innocent looking, that he almost looked younger than Jez herself. His short messy black hair flopped at his sides, barely covering the dried blood had streamed from his temples. Jez remembered this boy. He was the one who had saved her from those men.

_What had they called him?_ Jez thought. _That's right, They called him Blackthorn._

" Blackthorn?" Jez squeaked, only getting used to how dry her mouth felt.

" Actually, It's Morgead." The boy said, his voice sounding alot colder than she had expected.

" What happened? Where's Ma and Pa?" Jez asked, sitting up so fast that she nearly bumped foreheads with Morgead. Jez looked around her, the men were gone- but so were her parents.

" You don't remember what happened?" Morgead said, squatting down to look at her. " Your Ma and Pa are dead."

" What happened to..." Jez swallowed. "_Them?"_

" You tell me!" Morgead said, swinging his arms in the air. " You screamed and suddenly the man who was about to stab me fell on the floor! He was knocked out cold! The other men too!"

Jez didn't have a clue what he was saying. All she could do was burst into tears.

" Ma..Pa!" Jez sobbed loudly, her heart aching once more.

" Don't worry, we'll get them back!" Morgead said, taking hold of her shoulder. " I promise."

Jez sniffed and tilted her head to look up at Morgead, his pinky out and awaiting her response.

" We'll always be together." Morgead said, smiling at her.

Jez just looked him.

" I promise, you freak."

_**Soo? What did you think? Please leave me a review!**_

_**Side note: YES, Jez did use Blue Fire but i thought that i should tone it down since some people might say like " ohh, if she used it when she was a child how could she not remember it." Well, i kinda changed it a bit, toning the blue fire down. Jez is just a child in this story so maybe the blue fire was not as strong and couldn't really be recognized? ( LOL AT FIRST I WAS LIKE TRANSPARENT FIRE..CAUSE SHES A KID XD)**_

_**Side Note 2: I read in the book that Morgead grew up without a mom and a dad and that Night World wouldn't look after him because he wasn't important enough, you know not being a redfern and stuff. SO i just decided to add that in.**_

_**Okay, please review!**_


End file.
